


Mnemonic Devices to Help Remember How to Spell "Mnemonic Devices"

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: List of Lists</p><p>Set post-"Chosen".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mnemonic Devices to Help Remember How to Spell "Mnemonic Devices"

**Author's Note:**

> LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: List of Lists
> 
> Set post-"Chosen".

Mnemonic devices can be disjointed thoughts.

Buffy on the road: Missing. Need. Endless moments. Only not in California. Departed. Elsewhere. Venerable intuition clouded. Excluding Sleep.

Spike’s final thoughts: Maybe? Never? Every minute? Once? Now insignificant cogitations descend. Exit verity. Instead comes exquisite slumber.

Xander remembers Anya: Money. Neurotic. Exceptionally miserly. Obstinate. Never in check. Delightful. Exquisite. Vivacious. Intelligent. Caring. Excruciating sorrow.

Dawn contemplates her future: Memories never experienced. Mystical omniscience. New insight clarifies. Demons. Evil. Vampires. I can exorcise something.

Willow reflects on last year: Magick never emitted minor occlusions. No, I created. Deceived everyone. Violence, it calls everyone sometime.


End file.
